Professor of Love
by tipy02
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a Broadway alum and now a Musical Theatre professor at NYU. Blaine Anderson is a first year Musical Theatre major and hates Professor Hummel. After a early morning dance session everything will change for the two. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! First off please don't make fun of the title. I just can't think of anything else.**

**This is my second fic so it might not be perfect. **

**I hope you all enjoy and review. I would love to hear your response to it.**

**So enjoy!**

"Hello, class." Professor Hummel addressed his new musical theatre class. "My name is Kurt Hummel and welcome to Musical Theatre 101. I'll begin by calling roll. Anderson..." he didn't get a reply so he moved on until he was close to the end, " Lopez?

"Here." A Latin girl who wore a stunning blue dress and high heels that matched said.

"Pier-" Professor Hummel was saying until someone rushed into his class room obviously out of breath.

"You must be Anderson." Kurt said without looking up from his class list.

The boy just stood there admiring the beautiful man before him until he realized where he was, "Y-yes Professor." the new comer stammered out.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You should know something about my class, Anderson" he stopped for a moment to finally look at the boy, "I do not tolerate being late. One more time and you're out of here." He stated simply.

"What!?" The boy asked horrified. "It's the first day can't you cut me some slack?"

"Some slack?" Kurt asked as though he found the question amusing. " Do you know what would have happened if this were a Broadway audition or any other audition for that matter?" Anderson just looked at him blankly.

"They would have told you to leave, so no I can't cut you some slack." Kurt took a deep breath before beginning. "This class is to teach you what you need to know to become great. All of you were accepted here at NYU, one of the best schools for musical theatre in the world, because you were the best of the best, but don't let that get to you. Talent alone will not cut it in whatever route you decide to take after college, that's why I'm here and being late," he stopped to stare directly in the Anderson character's eyes, "is not acceptable in any profession. Understood class?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Good. Now let's begin."

After the two-hour class ended and everyone was leaving as Kurt called Blaine over.

"Mr. Anderson I-" Kurt began but was cut off.

"You can call me Blaine." He shakily whispered.

"Well Blaine, I want you here at six tomorrow morning."

"B-but class doesn't start till eight!"

"I'm well aware of that, but there is a flip side to me allowing every student to be late to my class one time and that is you have to come or stay 25 minutes for every minute you missed of my class. So, you will be here two hours early." He told Blaine, waiting for the student to challenge him, but he didn't.

"Of course, Professor Hummel." With that he went to walk away, but before he could get out the door Kurt called his name.

"Oh and Anderson." He waited for the boy to turn around. "Do not interrupt me when I am talking again."

Blaine nodded his response and walked out of the room.

Blaine came into his room and slammed the door shut, which got the attention of his roommate.

"Hey, Blaine. What's wrong?" His roommate asked.

Blaine just looked at the fit blonde hunched over his desk working on some homework. "My musical theatre professor, Sam" was his response.

Sam shook his head, "Who do you have?"

"Professor Hum-" He started to say but was stopped.

"You have Professor Hummel!?" Sam asked him excitedly.

"Yeah, but he's a dick."

"Do you know who he is?" Sam asked.

"Everyone who loves MT knows who he is." Blaine sighed. "But like I said he's a dick."

Sam rolled his eyes at his roommate, "You won't be saying that when his letter of recommendation gets you your first Broadway lead."

"That's if he gives me a letter. He's making me come in two hours earlier because I was eight minutes late to his class." Blaine replied angrily.

"What did you expect? He's going to be hard on you to prepare you for the hardships you will eventually face." Sam countered.

"Whatever. The class itself should be a breeze."

"Sure, but could I go with you tomorrow?" Sam asked excitedly. "I want to meet him and have him sign my play bills."

"Sure thing Sam."

"YES!" Sam shouted with a huge smile on his face.

To say that Kurt was tired was a understatement. He was exhausted. He was up all night grading his beginners theatre class's paper on their favorite musical/play. He was going to skip the 6 a.m. session with Blaine, but he had to keep up his appearance. So there he was in his office already on his third cup of coffee with another in his bag. He was about a half hour early so he got out another paper and started grading.

At exactly 6 on the dot, Blaine came striding in with a blond on his tail. Kurt got up to go meet up with them.

"Good morning, Professor Hummel." Blaine said, sleep evident in his voice.

"Blaine and... entourage?" Kurt questioned looking from the stranger to Blaine awaiting a explanation.

Blaine seemed to notice his teachers questioning stare. "Oh yeah, this is my roommate Sam. Sam this is Kurt Hummel."

"OMG! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you." Sam said excitedly. "I am a huge fan, Professor Hummel."

Kurt has a small smile on his lips as he listens to Sam go on and on. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Sam."

Sam is all smiles at this point. "Would it be to much to ask for your autograph? I brought the play bill of my favorite musical you were in."

"I'd be honored." Kurt replied as Sam hands him the play bill. He looks down and notices it was when he was in Avenue Q playing the roles of Princeton and Rod. It makes him think back to when he was on stage and how much he still yearns to be back on as he signs it.

Sam is practically glowing at this point. "Do you plan to go back to Broadway?" He asks Kurt.

"One day definitely." He responds.

Blaine is rolling his eyes as he watches his best friend and least favorite teacher interact.

"Well thank you for coming in, but if you don't mind, I have to get back to punishing your friend." Kurt said politely to Sam.

"Of courses, Professor Hummel." Sam replied. "And see you later Blaine."

After Sam left, they were both silent for a minute.

Blaine finally decided to say something, "What do you want me to do while I'm here?"

"You're going to help me perfect a dance." Kurt said with a sly smile.

"Sure." Was Blaine's only response.

After an hour, both Kurt and Blaine where sweaty from dancing.

Blaine looked at Kurt exhaustively, "Time for a break?" He asked the older man hopefully.

Kurt let out a little chuckle. "Not even close Anderson" Kurt answered while pulling Blaine closer to him again.

Blaine gasped as he grinds into Kurt on accident. Kurt's eyes go wide at the feel of Blaine on him and the obvious erection that the shorter man has gotten.

Blaine blushes bright red and stammerers out what is suppose to be an apology. "I-I am s-so sorry. I d-didn't me-mean to." He finally gets out as he finally looks at Kurt who's eyes have gone so dark with lust.

"It's completely fine, Blaine" Kurt says in a husky voice.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. **

**Preview and give me some ideas to make it better**

**I'll try to update very week.**

**Until next time**

**Alex!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: First I wanted to say thanks for the good feedback. It's the main reason I updated so fast. This being my first real fic, I was definitely not expecting so many to love it, so again thank you.**

**Second, if you did read "Summer Internship" I will be rewriting that when I have time.**

**I was a little confused on how to write this chapter so bear with me.**

**Again if you like it, review and if you have an idea of where you want this to go tell me and I'll try to add it in here, because to be honest I have no idea where this is going until I write the chapter.**

**So, enjoy!**

After their "incident," the classroom got filled with an awkward silence. Even though Kurt said it was ok, Blaine couldn't stop blushing every time he looked at Kurt and never stopped apologizing for the next hour.

Kurt had to walk over to Blaine before the other students began to arrive to tell him he needed to act normal. So, Blaine did his best although he couldn't help give his professor lustful looks throughout the class.

Blaine was so zoned out looking at Kurt he didn't notice a certain Latina girl walk up behind him.

"If you keep on looking at him like you're going to eat him, Hobbit," Santana started, watching Blaine jump at the sound of her voice, "he may just bend you over in his office and fuck the life out of you."

"What!?" Blaine asked. "I'm not looking at anybody."

Santana just laughed really loudly. "Oh please, short stack. You are eye fucking Professor Hummel."

Blaine was going to argue, but he was blushing and glanced at Kurt again without even realizing it.

"I told you!" Santana said feeling accomplished. "You like him, don't you?"

"I d-don't know wh-what you are t-talking about." Blaine stuttered out.

Santana rolled her eyes as she replied. "Oh whatever. Tell me what you want Hobbit but you are the worst liar EVER."

Blaine finally gave in and told her the truth. "You can't tell him. We had a moment this morning."

"Tell me everything!" Santana demanded and Blaine recapped the embarrassing story.

Meanwhile, Kurt couldn't help but notice the wanting glances Blaine kept give him while he was trying to teach. The class did good for there first try at improv, so he let them have the last ten minutes to themselves mostly because they deserved it but also because he couldn't concentrate with Blaine looking at him with his hazel eyes.

He was talking to one of his students, Mercedes Jones, who wanted to be a soul singer and she definitely had the talent for it. She was asking for tips to help her , but Kurt noticed that Blaine was talking to Santana who was at the moment laughed really loudly. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about him and deep inside he was hoping he was the topic of their conversation, but he would never admit that out loud.

Class was finally out and it was the only class Kurt taught that day. Unlike all other classes, Musical Theatre was an everyday class, so it kept Kurt busy. He was happy it was over and couldn't wait to see his best friend, Sebastian Smythe. He had just returned from Paris and had big news to tell Kurt. As he was collecting his stuff and putting it in his bag, Blaine knocked on the door.

"Professor Hummel." Blaine said quietly waiting for his teacher to look up. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry again and I hope this doesn't affect our relationship in class.

Kurt smiled at that, "Blaine, again it is completely fine and I'm not going to change how I think of you in class, which by the way you happen to be quick on your feet."

Blaine smiled ear to ear after hearing the compliment and he had butterflies in his stomach. "Thank you Professor." Blaine then quickly left the room.

Kurt got to the coffee shop looking for his his friend, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Kurtie!" A guy about the same height as Kurt excitedly said.

Kurt ran to hug his friend. "Bas!" They hugged each other tightly for a minute.

When they finally let go, Kurt couldn't wait to hear what Sebastian had to tell him. "I can't believe you're back."

"I know, but I had to see you. It's been to long."

Sebastian and Kurt have been best friends ever since Kurt stood up for Sebastian in the first grade. When Sebastian left to become a model in Paris, Kurt was devastated but they always kept in touch.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, because the world knows I am, but why are you back?" Kurt asked the question that was on his mind all day.

Sebastian had the biggest smile on his face as he told his best friend the great news. "Well, I was doing a fashion show in Paris and a fashion designer came up to me to talk about hiring me to pose for their new fall line."

"Oh my god! Who is it?" Kurt asked ecstatically.

"Alexander McQueen." Sebastian said waiting for his friends reaction.

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes as he took this in and then he did what any normal person would do: a victory dance. "You are getting me a free sweater, right?"

"That was the reason I told him I would do it."

Kurt got up to hug his friend. "I am so happy for you." Then Kurt thought of something.

"Bas." Kurt said.

"Kurt." Sebastian replied knowing that the real great news finally registered in Kurt's head.

"Are you moving to New York?" Excitement evident in his friends voice.

"I was wondering when you would put the pieces together." He said with a smile.

Kurt squealed. "I am so happy! We can get an apartment together." Sebastian just sat there with a huge smile on his face listening to Kurt go on and on about all the plans Kurt had in mind for the two of them. Kurt not noticing he was sitting in his friends lap.

Then a voice came out of nowhere. "Hey, Professor Hummel."

Kurt looked up to see no one other than Blaine.

After his conversation with Kurt, Blaine quickly left the classroom. He was still tired from his lack of sleep and the intense dance Kurt made him learn, so he decided to go get some coffee.

New York has great little coffee shops tucked everywhere in the city, but Blaine went to his favorite place, Starbucks!

When he walked into the one closest to school, the smell of coffee and pastries hit him and his stomach growled. He was about to go order when he heard the high pitched voice of his Professor. He turned around to see Kurt and decided to would be rude not to go over and say hi. As he walked over to where Kurt was at, Blaine noticed that Kurt was sitting on another guys lap with his arms around the neck of said guy. Blaine got a weird feeling, but refused to believe it was jealousy as he still decided to go talk to his professor.

"Hey, Professor Hummel." He said casually as Kurt looked up to see him.

Kurt shock was evident on his face, but he shook it off and replaced it with a smile before replying. "Hi, Blaine. What are you doing?"

"Getting some coffee. You really worked me hard this morning."

Kurt cheeks went red and he looked at Sebastian who had a smirk on his face. "Um... I'll go with you. Be right back Sebastian."

Sebastian still and that smirk. "Don't hurry because of me." As Kurt got up Sebastian gave him a wink.

"What can I get for you guys?" The barista asked Kurt and Blaine as they got to the counter.

"I will have a Strawberry Frappe and a piece of Cheesecake." Kurt told her.

"Ok and you sir?" She asked Blaine.

"I'll have a Vanilla Iced Coffee with a chocolate chip muffin."

"That will be $12.32."

Both boys reached for their wallets.

"I can pay Blaine." He said as he handed the barista $15.

"It'll be just a minute." She said after giving Kurt his change and the receipt.

Kurt and Blaine walked over to the waiting area as Blaine just stared at Kurt.

"You didn't have to do that, Professor Hummel."

"Oh it's fine. It the least I could do for working you so hard." Kurt replied with a smile. He didn't miss the way Blaine's cheeks heat up.

Blaine was about to say something, but they got interrupted as their order got finished.

"Cheesecake?" Blaine asked. "I didn't see that."

"Haha. Not many people do, but it's my favorite."

"You're sharing right Kurtie?" Sebastian said as they got back to Kurt and Sebastian's table.

Kurt shook his head no, but Sebastian gave him puppy dog eyes. "Fine. You no I can't say no to you."

Blaine just stood there awkwardly until he thought it best to leave. "Um, I'm going to get out of here. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Professor Hummel and bye Sebastian."

"Bye, Blaine." Both men said with warm smiles.

As Blaine was starting to leave, Sebastian got up. "I'll be right back." He was about to leave and instantly turned back, "and save some of that for me!" Kurt just laughed at his best friend as he took a bite.

"Hey Blaine, wait up." Sebastian said once he knew Kurt was out of earshot.

Blaine looked surprised but stopped. He had a dreading feeling that this was about having a crush on his boyfriend, but it turned out to be the exact opposite.

"Kurt and I aren't a couple if you were thinking that." Sebastian cut off Blaine when he was about to lie. "I know you think we are by the way you look at him, so don't try to deny it." Sebastian paused waiting for Blaine to say something.

"You're telling me this because?" Blaine questioned.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, just like Kurt, Blaine noted as he made the comparison.

"Because Kurt has been my best friend since the first grade and I haven't seen him happy with someone in a long time. So, if there is even the slightest chance you could make him happy, then I'm not going to let him blow it."

Blaine smiled a little sadly. "It doesn't matter because he doesn't like me."

Sebastian let out a light chuckle before replying, "I know my best friend and I know he likes you deep down, but will never admit it. So here is what's going to happen. I'm going to get you two on a date and you take it from there."

Blaine wanted to say something, but he was left speechless.

"Glad we had this talk. Now I better go before Kurt gets worried." With that and a smile Sebastian went back to Kurt.

He left Blaine a smiling fool who couldn't believe his luck.

**A/N: I hope you liked it.**

**I love making awkward Blaine and seeing Sebastian help with Kurt's love life.. The feels!**

**Kurtbastian friendship makes me happy and I hope you loved it.**

**Next chapter, a date maybe? Review some ideas and I'll make sure I do my best to keep updating fast. It won't come this quickly though, so once a** **week. I promise on my love for Klaine.**

**Also, Santana being Santana. You just can't change her personality! :D**

**Until next time, **

**Alex!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the love for this story.**

**I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**Sorry for the late chapter, but here it is.**

**Here is the third installment.**

**Enjoy!**

Sebastian came back to the table with a smirk. "So, what was with that?" He finally asked as he took the cheesecake away from Kurt before he could finish it.

What was it? Kurt asked himself. He wanted to believe it was nothing, but something inside him was telling him different. He thought Blaine had hated him, which was fine with Kurt because it was easier to hate Blaine to think he was interesting. Blaine was different though. He wore to many bow ties and his hair was always packed down with a huge amount of gel. Kurt couldn't help but think of the way Blaine's triangular eyebrows would rise up whenever he was questioning something or the way he had a huge grin when he was laughing at someone in class, but he shouldn't notice these things. So, why was he?

Sebastian laughed when Kurt still hadn't given him an answer, which made Kurt look up and internally slap himself for getting lost in his own thoughts. "You like him don't you?" Sebastian asked yet again.

Kurt decided to ignore the type of liking Blaine that Sebastian was talking about and went for the good teacher approach. "He is a good student and has a lot of potential from what I can see so far."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the response he got from his best friend. "Come on, Hummel. You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"I don't have time to think any other way right now, Seb." Kurt simply replied.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at that. "Oh, is that so?" He asked and Kurt shook his head. "And why is that exactly?" He questioned.

Kurt let out a sigh figuring out he finally had to tell Sebastian. "I have class everyday except on Sunday's and auditions for Peter Pan are coming up, so I have to prepare."

Sebastian's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth just to shut it again. Kurt had to laugh at his speechless friend.

Sebastian couldn't believe it though. He remember hearing Kurt say he had given up Broadway and he also remembered the reason. Given the look on Kurt's face he was thinking the same.

"Look Seb," Kurt began with a small smile, "I know what I said back then, but when I said those things I never though Chandler would turn out like he did, but I can't let him still control my life. What he did killed me. Now I have to get over it and start the thing I love to do most again."

Sebastian couldn't believe his ears, but this time it was his turn to run and seat on Kurt's lap to give him a huge hug.

Sebastian knew his best friend had never gotten over what Chandler had done to him. He just couldn't believe he was letting it all go to do the thing he was best at, performing on stage.

Kurt and Chandler had began dating their senior year after they met at, Between The Sheets, the music store in Lima. They had moved to New York together with Kurt attending NYADA and Chandler going to NYU. After Kurt got his first Broadway role as the Phantom in, The Phantom and the Opera, he continued to land role after role. Everyone knew him in the Broadway world and every director wanted him for their up coming musicals.

When they both graduated they talked about settling down to start a family. Chandler had wanted Kurt to quit Broadway for when they has kids, so Kurt could stay at home and watch them. While Kurt hated the idea of leaving, he wanted to make the only man he ever loved happy and he wanted a family so in the end he quit. They got their own place and everything was good for the first few weeks. One day though Chandler came home and started yelling at Kurt for any reason he could find. This went on for a month when Kurt had had enough and stood up to Chandler. The end result ended up with Chandler hitting Kurt. Kurt finally packed up and left, moving in with Sebastian. Kurt swore off Broadway after that commenting he had failed the stage and couldn't go on, so he applied at NYU and they were ecstatic and hired him right away.

Now here they were; the two best friends who have gone through everything together and Sebastian couldn't be more happier with how they were right now.

Kurt looked in his friends eyes and an idea popped in his head. "Seb!" He said excitedly.

"Oh no. I know that voice. What crazy idea have you come up with this time?" Sebastian asked his voice full of curiosity.

Kurt gave him a huge smile. "You have to audition with me!"

Sebastian shook his head while answering. "You know I'm not meant for the stage, Kurt."

Kurt faked a shocked expression. "I know nothing of the sort. We were in the New Directions together and our duet saved us from getting killed in regionals our senior year remember?"

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "Of course I do."

"So do it with me" Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt. I'm a model not a Broadway star." Sebastian replied.

Kurt could tell Sebastian was cracking and he knew what he had to do. "You know that's not true and what are you going to do in you down time? We both know you can't stay still." He stopped to let his friend take that all in. "Sing with me Bas!" Kurt said in his sing-song voice. Kurt could never decide which nickname he like better for Sebastian, so he just decided to use both.

Sebastian smiled, finally giving in. "Fine."

"Be right back." Kurt said as he bound towards the register.

When he came back there was music beginning to play. I song both were familiar with.

Kurt spun around his best friend and began the song.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_I'd like to blame it all on life_

_Maybe we just weren't right_

_We're lots alike_

_Lots alike_

Sebastian listened to Kurt sing beautifully as ever waiting for his part.

_If I could change the world over night_

_There'd be no such thing as goodbye_

_You'd be standing right where you were_

_And we get the chance we deserve_

And then they both sang, voices mixing perfectly, like senior year all over again.

_Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_Truth is everyone knows_

They finished the song and got a standing ovation from everyone in Starbucks.

Kurt had a sly smile on and Sebastian was waiting for the response. "Told you you had it in you."

"Whatever." Sebastian said as he playfully smacked Kurt on the arm and they were nothing laughing.

After the calmed down a bit Kurt got back on the subject. "So, will you do it with me?"

"How can I say no to you." Sebastian said and got another hug from Kurt.

"I've missed you so much."

"Missed you to Kurtie."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "I love you, Seb."

"And I love you, Kurt."

**A/N: Sorry it was late. I went to Florida.**

**This was more a filler chapter explaining why Kurt left Broadway and I hoped you liked it.**

**Also, more Kurtbastian feels!**

**Song used in the chapter: Almost Is Never Enough by Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Skye **

**With Final Exams this week, I'm not sure if I will have time to post a chapter, but I'll try.**

**Review what you liked, I would love to know.**

**Question: Do you guys want a Christmas chapter? Let me know!**

**So, until next time, **

**Alex!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is late, but I've been really busy.**

**This is half Christmas and half New Years chapter.**

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy New Years.**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy :)**

Christmas Day

Knock Knock Knock, was what Kurt woke up to on Christmas Day. He looked at his clock and it read 5:00 a.m.

Ugh, Kurt thought, who could possibly be here at this early in the morning?

Reluctantly, he got out of bed and noticed Sebastian was on the couch. He let out a small giggle. He had been staying on the couch for about a week now, because they still had no time to clean out Kurt's spare bedroom, which was considered his office area. It held his computer, a bed (Kurt often fell asleep while grading papers), and a desk for grading. Though, when they agreed Seb would be living with Kurt, he immediately said Sebastian could have his office. Yet they had both been so busy; Kurt with school and deciding on lesson plans, while he practiced for his audition which was right after New Years and Sebastian with getting adjusted with New York again, modeling, and secretly meeting Blaine for plans to get them together. Kurt had offered for his best friend to sleep in his bed with him, but Sebastian refused mentioning "The Night".

"The Night", they had called it after swearing never to speak of it again, was the night Kurt and Sebastian had sex. Kurt had just left Chandler and moved in with Seb, who of course made him go out drinking. They went to this gay bar, Sebastian regularly went to to get a quick hookup, because he had convinced Kurt that the only way to get over Chandler was quote, "fuck the brains out of some willing hot man." That was Kurt's best friend alright. So, while they were there, everyone kept on buying them drinks until they could barely walk. The bartender called them a cab. When they got home, Seb, helped Kurt out of his clothes and one thing led to another and they woke up naked to each other. That morning was awkward, but they got over it.

Kurt made it to the door and didn't bother asking who it was before opening, because no criminals were walking around this early. So, without asking, Kurt opened the door and his eyes became huge as he looked at the other person.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled and jumped into his fathers arms after getting over his shock.

"Merry Christmas, bud." Burt said as he squeezed his son in a tight hug.

Kurt continued to hug Burt and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend Christmas with my son." Burt said with a huge smile. They heard a cough and noticed Sebastian was up. "I mean my sons of course, Bas."

Sebastian got up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey daddy Brut. Come give me a hug."

So, Burt made his way over to the other boy and gave him a tight squeeze. "Kurt told me the big new, Bas. I'm so proud of you." Burt said with a smile.

Sebastian returned the smile. "Thank you, Dad."

Ever since Kurt stood up for Sebastian, they began spending a lot of time together. During that time, Sebastian's own dad left him and his mom for another woman and her family. Sebastian and his mom eventually moved in with the Hummel's, while they were going through the divorce. Without a father to look up to, Burt stepped up and became Sebastian's father figure. Burt basically raised Kurt and Sebastian, so they were a little family.

"When does the modeling start here?" Burt asked.

"Monday," Sebastian stated. "And I get New Years Eve off, so party time!"

"How long are you staying?" Kurt asked his dad.

"Till Tuesday. Carol and Finn are coming in today also." Burt said.

"Well, it'll be a family reunion then." Sebastian said with a smile.

"That's great!" Kurt stated. "Let's get you settled in and some sleep. Bas and I have to run a few errands."

"I'm not gonna stop you two." Burt said and Kurt and Sebastian started showing Burt around.

The rest of the morning Kurt and Sebastian went to campus to take care of a few things. The car ride there wasn't very eventful, but that made time for Kurt to think. That meant his thoughts started to drift towards the one person who he didn't want to think about, but always did: Blaine. Everyday he would glance his way and see Blaine full on staring at him. He asked for extra help today and since he apparently wasn't going home for Christmas, Kurt reluctantly agreed. Why does he want more time with me, Kurt thought, but was soon interrupted when they pulled into the parking lot.

"How long are you going to be?" Sebastian asked his best friend.

"Um... about and hour and a half to two hours. Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I need the car." Sebastian simple stated. "I'll be back in a hour."

Kurt couldn't find the want to argue, so he let in. "Fine. Don't be late." With that he was off and Kurt was left alone to deal with Blaine.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt said he would help him on Christmas Day. He was sure Kurt would have plans, but he was giddy that Kurt didn't. It was all apart of Sebastian's plan and it was sort of ingenues and crazy, but they tended to go together. Blaine knew Kurt had noticed that he would stare at him throughout class and Kurt wasn't the only one who knew. Santana had caught him multiple times and made fun of him on every occasion she got. Although all that, she had become a good friend of his and he told her all about Sebastian's plan and she loved it, while also giving him some advice of her own. Apparently, she had a girlfriend named Brittany and they were happy. It really surprised Blaine, but he was really happy for them.

So, here Blaine was, sitting in Kurt classroom waiting for him when he finally walked in.

"Good morning, Blaine." Kurt said as a greeting.

Blaine smiled when he heard the angelic voice of his teacher. "Good morning and merry Christmas, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt muttered a merry Christmas, before getting right to the point. "So, you said you needed help, what can I help you with?"

This was never in the plan, Blaine thought, which resulted in fast thinking. "Well, I don't understand the ending of, "Elephant Love Melody", and with the competition coming soon I could really use your help with it." Which happened to not be a complete lie, because the girl Blaine got paired with for the competition wasn't helping him at all.

Kurt looked at him skeptically before saying anything. "Shouldn't Rachel be helping you with this? That was the whole point of pairing up to help one another."

Blaine looked down. "I tried asking her for help, but she said I should know it and then goes on about how she is going to be the biggest Broadway star since Barbra Streisand."

Kurt chuckled at that. "I knew she was a self-centered bitch who thinks she's all that. I'll help, but you better get it down after this."

Blaine could help but burst into a fit of giggles. "Of course, Mr. Hummel. I will never disappoint you."

Kurt just stopped and stared at Blaine after he said that, but he shuck it off to start helping Blaine. "Alrighty, we'll be starting at the beginning, which you start."

Blaine watched Kurt walk over to the stereo system and plug in his phone and start searching for the song in his phone. Blaine heard the beginning notes of the song and waited for his cue, his eyes never leaving Kurt.

_All you need is love_

Kurt stood there mesmerized by Blaine's voice until he realized it was his part.

_A girl has got to eat_

_B:All you need is love_

_K:She'll end up on the street_

_B:All you need is love_

_K:Love is just a game_

They sang back and forth with the song, Kurt making notes in his sheet music where he realized Blaine didn't fully get or messed up. It was like this until most of Kurt's changes were completed. Kurt mostly stood there to admire how talented Blaine was and wonder how he never noticed until now. But, before they knew it and hour had blown by and Sebastian came walking into the classroom with a broad smile on his face that Kurt knew meant only one thing: Sebastian thought he had completed on of his crazy plans, which got Kurt to think what plan his best friend had come up with.

"You two finished in here?" Sebastian said with that smile.

"Almost. I only have a few more notes to go over." Kurt said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, actually Mr. Hummel," Blaine began, "I'm sure you probably have many plans to attend to today, so if you want you can go. I basically have it down now."

"Well, I'm not going to say no and by the way you did a great job today."

Blaine had a huge smile after that.

"Talking about plans, what are you up to today, Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine looked to be thinking about the question. "Well, Sam is out of town, so I'll probably just order out and hang around campus."

"But it's Christmas. What about visiting family?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's smile faded. "We don't get along very well."

Kurt couldn't help feeling bad for the boy. Even though he had lost his mom at a young age, his dad was always there and know he had Carol and Finn. He knew he would have never made it through anything without the three.

Sebastian looked to Kurt before saying something that surprised both Kurt and Blaine. "If it's ok with Kurt, you could join us for Christmas. I mean, no one should spend Christmas alone."

Both sets of eyes fell on Kurt, wanted to fight his best friend/brother, but ultimately knew that he was right.

Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel eyes before answering. "It's fine with me, if you want to Blaine."

Blaine's smile returned to his face. "I would really love that."

Blaine was more that surprised that Kurt had said yes, but he was exploding with happiness. The whole car ride to Kurt and Sebastian's apartment in SoHo was filled with Sebastian running through their daily plan and explaining to Blaine who would all be there. Which made Blaine really nervous to be meeting Kurt's family. Although, if they were anything like Kurt they would be amazing.

When they got to the apartment complex and rode up the elevator, Blaine was about to say never mind and head back to campus, but Kurt kept smiling at him and he knew he would never leave. The trio stepped out into a good sized hallway and started right to the last door. As Kurt unlocked it and the three of them stepped into the apartment, the first thing Blaine saw were three people.

"Carol, Finn, you're here!" Kurt shouted as him and Sebastian ran to give the two hugs.

The man besides Carol, who Blaine presumed was Kurt's dad, just stood there looking Blaine up and down, which made him squirm under the man's intimidating gaze.

"Kurt, Seb, who is your guys friend here?" Burt asked his sons without moving his gaze away from Blaine.

"Daddy Burt, this is Blaine Anderson. A student of Kurt's. He'll be spending Christmas with us." Sebastian told the older man who looked like he wanted to protest, but couldn't when his wife spoke.

"That's wonderful." Carol said with a warm, welcoming smile. "I'm Carol, The boys mom."

Wait," Blaine said cocking his head to the side. "You're Sebastian's mom too?"

Sebastian and Finn busted out laughing, while Kurt gave him a smile that looked like he was suppressing a laugh himself.

"Why, yes I am. I'm Finn and Sebastian's biological mother and Kurt's stepmom. You didn't know?" She asked curiously.

"I just assumed Kurt and Sebastian were best friends." Blaine replied.

"We are best friends, but we are also brothers." Sebastian said and figured he better explain the story. "While Finn and my parents were getting a divorce, we moved in with the Hummel's along with our mom. Burt let us stay for as long as we wanted and one thing led to another and they were falling in love. They got married and we became a family. Kurt and I tell other people we're best friends because we always will be above anything else."

"And Finn?" Blaine asked learning as much about their family as he can.

Sebastian smiled. "The annoying, popular, older brother that me and Kurt were forced to live under his shadow until our senior year."

Fin playful punched Sebastian's shoulder. "Hey now! That's not true." He told Blaine. "They joined Glee club together and the team won Nationals all four years because of them."

Blaine found this really impressive before Sebastian countered his brother. "Oh yeah and Finn here won the conference championship both his junior and senior year, so it's true."

Blaine looked to Kurt who was shaking his head and quietly laughing at his brothers bickering.

"While that sounds great. I had an extremely annoying, older, talented brother." Blaine said in return.

"No more talented than you, I'm sure." Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine was about to reply, but noticed Burt's suspicious looks he was giving him and Kurt.

"Well, I better get dinner started and then we can open presents." Carol said on the way to the kitchen. "Oh, Kurt honey, did you get the items I needed?"

"I did. I'll be there in a sec to help out." He said making his way towards Blaine. "When we stopped at the mall, I picked you up a gift. He said handing Blaine a wrapped present.

Blaine smiled at the smile box. "Thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything. I do guess it was a good idea I got you all something to." Blaine said going to his bag and getting out five presents.

Kurt smiled. "You cease to surprise me Anderson." He told Blaine before going to the kitchen to help Carol with dinner.

"So what year are you in, Blaine?" Burt asked as Blaine sat on the couch.

"I'm a freshman, Mr. Hummel." Blaine replied.

Sebastian shuck his head before intervening. "No interrogating him, daddy Burt."

Burt looked at his stepson, but didn't ask Blaine anymore questions.

Soon Carol and Kurt were in the living room, passing out presents to everyone.

"Dad, up yours first." Kurt instructed.

"To Dad, From your two amazing sons in NYC." Burt smiled and opened it. He got two tickets to a Giants game in the spring time and Kurt explained it was for a date night with Carol and Finn was not aloud to go, which there was a reason for. Burt also got a watch from Carol,a bunch of Giants clothes from Finn, which turned into fin telling his parents that he got drafted by the Giants and would be moving in with Kurt and Sebastian when the season starts and finally a flannel shirt from Blaine. Carol got a beautiful necklace form Burt, lots of cooking equipment from her three sons, and a pair of heart shaped earrings form Blaine which she thanked him. Finn got apartment shopping from his brothers, because their apartment only had two rooms, the championship football from his parents, and a Giants jersey from Blaine (strictly coincidental.).

Sebastian got a plane ticket to Ohio from his parents, an Xbox One from Finn, a scarf from Blaine and a margarita maker from Kurt. Kurt got a plane ticket to Ohio from his parents to, new sheet music from Finn, Doc Marten boots from Sebastian, and two Broadway tickets to go see, Wicked, from Blaine.

After presents, Carol and Kurt served dinner were Kurt sat next to Blaine and kept brushing his leg against Blaine's, but Blaine just wrote it off as an accident. It was a huge feast and everyone was stuffed after it. Of course, Sebastian tried out his margarita maker and even gave Blaine one when Carol insisted he stay over. He was told by all three boys that you never say no to Carol. Everyone was exhausted and decided to go to bed. Kurt offered his parents his room, but they declined and took the second bedroom after telling the boys they had brought an air mattress. Finn and Sebastian got the two couches, which left Blaine.

Kurt was trying to think of a solution, but gave up. "If you want, we can share my bed."

Blaine was more than excited, but tried to hide it although failing miserably from the flirtatious smile he got from Kurt. "Um.. yeah, ok. If it's not a problem with you."

"Not at all." He told Blaine, before dragging him to his room and throwing Blaine on his bed.

"K-Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked as his professor jumped on him and straddled his lap.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and he noticed they had darkened from pure want. "Blaine, I see the way you look at me and I have to admit I have feelings for you, strong feelings?" Kurt muttered before leaning down and locking their lips together in the most passionate kiss either had experienced.

Blaine's heart basically exploded when Kurt said he had strong feelings for Blaine, but it got even better when Kurt finally kissed him and it was the most magical thing he had ever felt in his life.

"Pro-professor Hummel," Blaine said after breaking the heated kiss. "I'm still a virgin." He said and lowered his head in shame.

Kurt took Blaine's chin and made him look at Kurt. "It's ok. We can wait until you are ready. Now let me take care of you." Kurt attacked Blaine lips and pushed Blaine's shirt off, showing his muscular arms and chest.

Kurt kissed down his lips, to his jaw and his neck were he found a particular sensitive spot on Blaine's neck. Kurt continued to move down to Blaine's chest as his breathing became heavier. Kurt moved to one of Blaine's nipples and began to suck gently, which resulted in Blaine moaning his name over and over. Kurt smiled at himself when he felt the bulge in Blaine's pants and Kurt went further to attend to it.

Before undoing Blaine's pants, Kurt looked up to him. "Is this ok?" He asked Blaine.

"Oh god, yes. Please continue." Blaine said and that was all Kurt needed to hear.

Kurt slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's pants and tugged them all the way off, tossing them on the floor. He licked his lips when he saw the bulge and began licking the clothed dick. Kurt heard Blaine try to suppress the moans that were escaping his mouth and Blaine's hands found Kurt's hair.

"Pl-please ku-Kurt." Blaine strutted out.

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you want me to do." Kurt told Blaine in the most sexiest voice Blaine heard.

Blaine didn't think he could be more turned on then he was during his most sexual experience, but than Kurt was talking dirty and his dick hardened even more. He needed Kurt's mouth on his length. "S-suck me off. Oh,k-Kurt, I need y-you now."

When Kurt heard Blaine beg, he decided to give in and quickly stripped Blaine of his boxers, showing Blaine's impressive length off. Kurt just admired the tan, toned body of Blaine. He finally lowered his mouth onto Blaine and heard Blaine moan quite loudly. Kurt started at a slow pace, knowing it was driving Blaine crazy.

"Fuck, Kurt. Faster." Blaine said as he held Kurt's hair and lowered his professor's head until Kurt was taking all of him, which was when Kurt decided to go faster. Kurt was deep throat infection Blaine every chance he got, which made Blaine moan louder each time as he continued to pick up the pace, until they were in a rhythm that had Blaine coming hard into Kurt's mouth within minutes.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he came, watching Kurt swallow all of his seed. Kurt kissed his way up Blaine's body to his lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine gave him a lopsided smile. "It was the most amazing experience I ever had."

Kurt kissed Blaine again. "There are more to come. Now let's get some sleep."

Blaine snuggled into Kurt side and drifted off with Kurt petting his hair, Kurt not to far after Blaine.

New Years Eve

It was impossible not to get caught. Kurt had tried to sneak Blaine into the apartment the day his parents left, but of course Sebastian already had a few suspicions about why Kurt had decided to spend everyday for at least two hours with Blaine. In which time, involved Kurt teaching Blaine how to be a boyfriend and other activities.

So, that night Kurt tried to sneak Blaine in, but Sebastian was already sitting on the couch watching the whole thing go down. Sebastian couldn't help but feel happy for his best friend. It was long overdue after everything that had happened.

"Hello, boys." Sebastian said as soon as they were both in the apartment.

Kurt froze after hearing Sebastian's voice and couldn't believe that he had got caught. "Seb-"

Sebastian cut Kurt off. "Don't waste your time telling me some nonsense, Kurtie. I already know and I'm happy for you. No sex though."

Blaine instantly started to blush and Kurt just shuck his head. "No problem."

A couple of days passed and Kurt and Sebastian decided they would have their boyfriends over for New Years and watch the Ball drop on tv. When they got there they decided to play Truth or Dare, which ended up with Hunter and Sebastian basically we're having sex on the couch and Kurt and Blaine leaving them to go cook dinner.

"So Blaine, have you ever had a New Years kiss before?" Kurt asked Blaine as he was putting the Sloppy Joe mix in the hamburger meat.

"Nope. I never really had a boyfriend before you." Blaine said putting his head down from embarrassment.

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine to him. "No offense honey, but it's pretty obvious."

"That bad, huh?" Blaine asked looking into his boyfriends eyes.

"Not at all." Kurt began. "You are practically perfect in every way."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck before going off to stir the Mac'n' Cheese.

It was 11:58 when the boys turned on the tv to watch the Ball and the boys were talking about their New Years Resolutions.

"I want to have a successful modeling year and spend every moment with great friends, family, and lovers." Sebastian said as his goals.

Hunter forced Sebastian towards him. "Lovers, as in plural?"

Sebastian gave Hunter his most sexy smirk before replying. "I only have eyes for you, babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Hunter said with tears in his eyes as he pulled Sebastian in for a kiss. It had been the first time they had said those words to each other.

"I want to get back on Broadway, continue to be a great teacher, and to make sure that my friends and family know how much I love them. Also, not to rip Finn's head off when he moves in." Kurt said and everyone laughed at his last comment.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I want to have a real relationship."

When hearing what Blaine said, Kurt leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You already have one."

They were about to kiss but Hunter and Sebastian started counting really loudly. Kurt and Blaine stood up and joined them.

"Five, four, three, two." And on one all the boys leaned in for the first kiss of the year.

"Happy New Year, baby." Kurt whispered to Blaine after pulling away from the kiss.

**A/N: Again sorry it's so late.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**It was my first time writing some smut, so please don't judge. Although if you have pointers to make it better, I would love to hear them.**

**Sorry, that the New Years part was so short, but I wanted to get this out.**

**I will be starting a, "The Fosters", fic so when I post it I hope you read it.**

**If you notice any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them.**

**So, until next time, **

**Alex!**


End file.
